Picachu
by DaKat88
Summary: Pica: A mental disease in which the patient craves non-edible items such as hair, dirt, shampoo, etc...rated PG for safeness. Rated RH for REALLY HUMOROUS! (Completed) Last chappie up! Dont feel sad! There's a sequel coming up!
1. Hair:Shampoo:Silverware:food?

GE88: Ok, this story is kinda weird, but let's go with it shall we? I got this idea from my School newspaper. Read summary to see what it is! Pikachu? Do the disclaimer?  
  
Pica-chu: O.O HEY!!! Spell my name right!  
  
GE88: Fine...  
  
Pookuchi: O.O Stop that!!!  
  
GR88: Whatever...  
  
Plopoli: -.-......Stop it or else!  
  
GE88: Or else what?  
  
Poploposi: Thunder shock! Now give me my Pokémon name!!!  
  
GE88: You say it, I give it!  
  
Charmander: O.O MY NAME IS PIKACHU!!!  
  
GE88: Just do the disclaimer!  
  
Pikachu: Ben doesn't own SSBM!  
  
================================================================  
  
Deep in the night, when all the Smashers are sleeping, a door creeps open. Scurrying is heard. The sound of polite snoring, mixed in with other not so pleasant snoring, is also heard.  
  
Peach's chest expands and depletes. Her red hair is flowing on the bed. She's dreaming of making her strawberry mushroom pie.  
  
A small creature climbs the bed. Its eyes are glowing in the faint moonlight. It creeps closer to her hair. Then, it begins gnawing on her hair.  
  
Ganondorf, Samus, and Mewtwo were cooking a big breakfast. They had a big mess of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, English muffins, muffin muffins, hash browns, and chopped fruit. They had gallons of skim milk, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, water, and 50 kinds of juices.  
  
Some of the Smashers had grabbed plates and started dishing themselves some breakfast, when Pikachu walked in. He looked tired.  
  
"Some breakfast, Pikachu?" Asked Mewtwo.  
  
Pikachu just groaned.  
  
"Fine with us!" Mewtwo flipped twenty pancakes with his mind.  
  
Kirby was about to eat, when he noticed something weird. "Where's the spoons and forks and knives and stuff like that?"  
  
Samus shrugged. "We couldn't find any. I just sent out Link to get some. He should walk in here any second now!"  
  
Link then walked in with 15 bags full of spoons, forks, and knives. "This should last us for a while! I got metal, plastic, and glass silverware!"  
  
Pikachu groaned again. He exited the room.  
  
Kirby's jaw dropped. "Ah...I'll just use my mouth." With that, he used his swallow attack and ate the food, and the plate.  
  
Samus looked at Kirby. "Tasty?"  
  
"Yeff! Diwefuff!"  
  
Samus sighed. 'It's a miracle that he can still talk!' Samus turned back to the stove.  
  
Then, a scream echoed throughout the Mansion.  
  
================================================================  
  
10 Minutes ago.  
  
Peach just woke up. She always wakes up late on a Sunday morning. She starts the day taking a shower, then brushes her long, curly hair, and then heads for breakfast. She walks into the bathroom.  
  
'Strange,' she thought. 'My hair feels light today. Must've been that soft mattress!' She then stripped down and stepped into the shower. There she began adding shampoo to her hair. She hadn't even used up a quarter bottle when it ran out.  
  
'That's weird. I'll remind Mario to get shampoo.' She rubbed the shampoo into her hair and began massaging her hair. She felt a glop of shampoo drop onto her back. 'I didn't use that much!' She rinsed her hair out and washed her body. She then got out, wrapped a towel around her body and her hair and headed to the changing room. She sat down, closed her eyes, and un-toweled her head. She began brushing her hair.  
  
Zelda then walked in, not facing Peach. "Peach? Are you done with the shower?"  
  
"Yeah Zelda, you can go in!"  
  
Zelda turned to Peach and gasped.  
  
"What?" Peach asked.  
  
"Did....did you get a hair cut?"  
  
"No..." She began brushing the bottom of her hair...but it wasn't there! She placed her hand to the spot of where the bottom of her hair should be. She opened her eyes, and stared into the mirror. Her hair had been lopped off by 10 inches. Her hair looked really short.  
  
Peach took a big breath and began to scream.  
  
================================================================  
  
GE88: THIS IS GREAT!!  
  
Pikachu: oh sure....great!  
  
GE88: Review!!!! 


	2. The Midget Detectives are on the case!

Ben: Time for chappie 2! I'm calling myself Ben, because that's my real name, and I also changed my Screen name to DaKat88! Now, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. There were some major things to take care of!  
  
Pikachu: Like what?  
  
Ben: Well, first off, I had to wait 2 weeks for my new computer to arrive, since my mom took the other one!  
  
Pikachu: Yep! Now I can see myself faster, better, and handsomer!!! (Admires self in front of mirror)  
  
Ben: This from an electric rodent, ladies and gentlemen!  
  
Pikachu: ¬¬  
  
Ben: Now for Reviewer Responses!!!!  
  
Reviewer Numbah One (R#1): BakuraForever: Yes it was funny. And to let you know, Pikachu escaped from the Canibals!  
  
Pikachu: Yeah, they almost ate my tail....they got quite a shock when they bit down!  
  
R#2: Eve Blue Star: O.O Pet Dragon? . OOOOO!!!! Cool! And what did ya mean by review? You were an anonymous person, so I didn't get your Fanfiction account name! If you do review again, I will gladly review any of your stories!  
  
R#3: Dr.Wilopolis: yessssss!!! Hair is gooooooood!!!  
  
R#4: Captain Catastrophe 2: Thanks for the new names to call this fur ball!  
  
Peck-a-poob: ......please end my torture!!!  
  
Ben: Nope, not yet!!!  
  
R#5: Blissey: O.O DON'T EAT THE COMPUTER!!!! How will you review again?  
  
Pikachu: Hmm...maybe by Laptop?  
  
R#6: Korean Boron: .U yep, he had (HAS) a stomach-ache!!!  
  
R#7: YamiChip: CHIPPY!!!! Yes, peach is suffering, but to much of your dismay, she will get over it!  
  
Ben: Now, TO THE STORY!!!  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
((Author interruptions))  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Peach! Open this god damn door!" Zelda kept knocking on the door. All she could hear was poor, miserable sobbing from Peach, crying over her lost hair. Well, enough of that!  
  
Nana, Popo, Young Link, who I like to call 'Linky', and Ness peered around the corner, and snuck back to their room.  
  
"We gotta find out who's doing this!" Linky said.  
  
((Linky: O.O WHAAAAAT?!?!? LINKY?!?!?!  
  
Ben: Yep, isn't it cuuute?))  
  
Nana smirked. "I think it's time for..."  
  
They all ran into the closet. A few minutes pass, and all four tumble out in detective costumes. They all exclaim, "The Midget Detectives!"  
  
Ness did a back flip. "Ness!"  
  
Linky did a jump slash with a magnifying glass. "Linky!"  
  
Popo looked up, just so that only his eyes were showing below his cap. "Popo!"  
  
Nana twirled around. "Nana!"  
  
"Together we'll solve any mystery, any time, anywhere!"  
  
Suddenly, a theme song plays and all four run down the hall. It goes something like this:  
  
We are the Midget Detectives, yes!  
  
We like to solve all your crimes, yessir,  
  
We are the Midget Detectives, Yeah!  
  
We will catch the criminal!!  
  
MIDGET DETECTIVES!!!  
  
....I need to work on that.....anywho, all four of them zoomed down the hallway, just in time to see Peach walking out of her room, wearing a towel on her head.  
  
"This is the perfect time to investigate! Midget Detectives, follow me!" Link ran into Peach's, Zelda's, and Samus's room.  
  
"Why did he get to decide our name?" Asked Ness.  
  
Popo took a deep breath. "Because, all we could come up with was the Super Duper Detective Squad of the Super Smash Brothers Melee Mansion!"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Nana just rolled her eyes, and followed Ness and Popo into the room.  
  
"Hey! Look at what I found!" Linky yelled.  
  
Popo and Ness ran over to Linky. "Whaja find?" They asked.  
  
"A picture of Peach!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Naked!"  
  
All three boys drooled at the sight. Nana just rolled her eyes, and went to Peach's bed. She found some red hairs, maybe belonging to Peach. Some of them looked like chewed bits. Nana reached into a backpack that she was carrying, and pulled out some evidence bags. Well, they were Ziploc bags, but they would do. She also found some black and brown hair, or fur, she couldn't tell. She bagged them also.  
  
"Alright you three, let's analyze this evidence!"  
  
"In a minute!" They all were still drooling.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Linky reluctantly put the picture back in the dresser, and all four of them snuck out of the room.  
  
"Whaja find Nana?" asked Ness.  
  
"I found some bits of Peach's hair, and some black and brown fur!  
  
"Cool! Let's analyze it!" Popo was getting very excited about solving the case by himself, even though he hasn't done anything whatsoever.  
  
"Hmm, let's think about that. We can't because SOMEONE spent all of our equipment money ON POKEMON CARDS!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at Ness. "I can't help myself! Pikachu brought me into it! His brown fur in his picture looks cool!"  
  
"Whatever, let's go down to Dr.Mario's Lab and see if we can have him analyze this stuff."  
  
So the Midget Detectives left the hallway, and into the deep nasty dungeons of Dr. Mario's Lab.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Ben: And ends chapter 2!  
  
Pikachu: yeah, and after, what, a couple hours?  
  
Ben: My Butt's asleep.  
  
Linky: I AM NOT LINKY!!!  
  
Ben: you wanna be called Link-Boy?  
  
Linky: ....no.....  
  
Ben: fine then! turns to the computer screen Review! 


	3. Randomyeeeeaaahhh

Ben: O.O WOW! A lot of people reviewed! n.n I am so happy!  
  
Linky: -.- I hate you  
  
Pikachu: Careful!  
  
Linky: Why?  
  
Pikachu: He IS the author!  
  
Linky: And I DO NOT care!  
  
Ben: (Turns Linky into a Caterpie)  
  
Linkerpie: -.- Cater....  
  
ReViEwEr ReSpOnSeS!!!!  
  
Bakuraforever(Kat): YESH! 2 toes up! (takes a sniff) that reminds me (Takes a shower)  
  
Pikachu: O.o....uh.....I guess I'll do the rest!  
  
Captain Catastrophe 2: Pikachu: oh, this is funny? AT MY EXPENSE?!?!?  
  
Eve Blue Star: Pikachu: O.O N-N-Nice Dragon!  
  
Streek471: Pikachu: uh...He might do that  
  
Ben: (singing) At the base of Mt Moon, makes the song!!! THE POWER OF THE MELODY!!! JIGGLYPUFF!!  
  
Pikachu: XP He sings worse than Linkerpie here!  
  
Linkerpie: CAT PIERCATERPIE!!!  
  
Dr.Wilopolis: Pikachu: Nice? Suure, but that you...HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!!  
  
Blissey: Pikachu: Back? When were you ever away from TORTURING ME?!?!?!  
  
Ben: (out of shower) ah, much better. ONTO THE STORY!!!  
  
Everyone: (body slams the Story)  
  
Pikachu: (Who is on top of the pile) Ben here doesn't own Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
==========Story============Time=============Whatever==============  
  
Well, the Midget Detectives made their way to the deep basement of the mansion. This is where Dr. Mario had his big not so secret lab.  
  
Of course, when they got there, there was a big number pad. Nana took the note that was pinned to the door.  
  
"Nana, I went away to get more lab supplies, apparently something got into here and ate them all! I'll be back later, now, the number code is 1532"  
  
Nana looked at the number pad. There were no numbers.  
  
"1532? OK!" Linky went to punch in the numbers.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Too Late, Linky pressed where the numbers "1532" would be, but then, he shrunk to the size of a pea.  
  
(A/N: Somewhere, I can hear Streek471 shouting "YIPPIE!!!")  
  
Linky looked pissed, so he started cursing. It's funny to hear someone's helium-like voice cursing! So, basically, The rest fell down laughing.  
  
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!"  
  
"The rest of the note stated that the numbers are written in invisible ink, dummy!" Nana rolled her eyes, and reached inside of her coat where she pulled out her Flashlight. She put in a blacklight bulb and turned it on. This is what the pad looked like  
  
475  
  
238  
  
190  
  
' 6 '  
  
"What are those other things there?" Asked Linky, in his still squeaky voice.  
  
"Probably useless things so that no one can get in...Let's go!" Nana put in the correct code, and the big door opened.  
  
The Midget Detectives ooh'd and ahh'd...until they saw that this was just the cleaning closet, then they all fell down.  
  
Nana took the note pinned on the far wall. "'Haha, I took my lab with me....I'll be back soon, meanwhile, you can take the microscope on the sink.' What a Maroon!" She took the microscope, and they all walked up to "The Secret Tree House." Of course, everyone knew where it was, so...yeah....  
  
Anyway, the 4 of them went up to the tree house to "Analyze" the evidence to find Fox and Falco up there playing "The Game". Of course, Fox was beating Falco's butt.  
  
"You're only winning because we're not playing items!"  
  
"Oh yeah? I'd beat your butt with me having on life and you with 10!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"AHEM!" Nana cleared her throat. Both of them turned around.  
  
"Oh, Nana! On a case?" Falco asked.  
  
"WE are on a case, thank you very much!" Popo was very angry.  
  
"And Linky being very small is part of the case?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll wear off soon...I hope!" Linky had hoped that his voice had become a little deeper, and he'd become a little taller.  
  
"Don't worry! Dr. Mario shrinks everyone every 3 days!" Fox said  
  
"That explains much....." Linky rolled his eyes, just as soon as he suddenly became his normal height. "COOL!"  
  
"Now in Seven years, you could become 5 inches taller!" said Falco  
  
"Nah, I'll become at least 3 Feet taller!"  
  
Just then, a random Boulder crashed down on Linky, leaving him very, very, very hurt!!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Ben: Yay! Done!!!  
  
Pikachu: Finally!  
  
Linkerpie: -.-U Pie....  
  
Ben: You want some pie? OK! (Shoves 50 pies into Linkerpie's mouth)  
  
Linkerpie: O.O MMMPH!!!!  
  
Ben: Now, clickies on the review button! 


	4. KB is here! and a Rocket!

Ben: OK!! Welcome to Chappie 4 of Picachu! There will be no Reviewer Responses this chappie, as the Raffle has arrived!! Here are the eligible contestants!  
  
YamiChip!  
  
Korean Boron!  
  
Blissey!  
  
Captain Catastrophe 2!

Dr. Wilopolis!  
  
Eve Blue Star!  
  
BakuraForever!  
  
Streek471!

NekoRaven!  
  
KatherynLamb! (she signed in Anonymously)  
  
Ben: There was also a person who co-signed it as "o.o". So, unlucky for them, they aren't eligible!  
  
Reviewers: Awww.....  
  
Ben: Ok! Now for the raffle! This is how it goes!  
  
There are 20 Pieces of paper in the hat, 10 reviewers, 2 per reviewer. I'll pick Ten, and read them out, then empty the hat! Then I'll pick 5 more, then 3, then 1, deciding the person who is going to be in this fic! Let's begin! The first 10 are....  
  
KatherynLamb!  
  
Streek471!  
  
Korean Boron!  
  
Dr. Wilopolis!  
  
NekoRaven!

Dr. Wilopolis!  
  
YamiChip!  
  
BakuraForever!  
  
Streek471!  
  
Korean Boron!  
  
I am sorry, Captain Catastrophe, Blissey, and Eve Blue Star, I didn't pick you. Now the rest of the paper shall go into the hat! And the 5 are:  
  
Korean Boron!  
  
Streek 471!  
  
Korean Boron!  
  
Dr.Wilopolis!  
  
NekoRaven!  
  
I am sorry YamiChip, BakuraForever, and KatherynLamb, I didn't pick you. Now the 5 remaining papers will go in! I will pick out 3! And they are:  
  
Dr.Wilopolis!  
  
Korean Boron!  
  
NekoRaven!  
  
I'm sorry Streek471, I didn't pick you! And now, for the moment of truth. The person who will be having a part in my fic is....Drumroll Please!  
  
Pikachu: (Drum rolls)  
  
Ben: (opens Paper) KOREAN BORON!!!  
  
(Fanfare)  
  
I will get in touch with you, and discuss how you want to be...uh...fictionorized!  
  
Couple of days later!!!!  
  
Ben: Got her! And Now, KOREAN BORON!!! (Snaps)  
  
Korean Boron (KB): (Poofs, she's 15 years old, 5'1", and she's wearing a long sleeved white undershirt with a purple short sleeved shirt, and purple Sweatpants) O.O Whoa!  
  
Pikachu: (Snickers) what a girl!  
  
KB: (Twitches) Why you little....  
  
Ben: This'll help! (Holds up mallet)  
  
Pikachu: o.o I'm doomed (runs)  
  
KB: (Chases) Come back here you little yellow rat!!!  
  
Ben: Now, I don't own Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, after everyone in the tree house freed Linky from the boulder, Fox and Falco climbed down to get something to eat. Well, actually, the rope ladder leading to the tree house was gone, so Fox fell down, and Falco flew down. Nana knew that this was gonna be a hard case to solve. She took her microscope, and studied the hairs, while the others played "The Game".  
  
"Are you three going to help me, or what?!?!?"  
  
Ness looked behind him. "As soon as I do THIS!!" Ness pushed a lot of buttons on the controls, and his character did a bunch of crazy moves. He won in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Oh yeah! Boo Yah!" Ness did his victory move. Then, a bomb blew up in his face.  
  
Nana and Popo looked at Linky.  
  
"What? He wouldn't shut up!"  
  
Nana sighed, and turned back to the microscope, when she heard a wild scream, a hyperactive, impatient, tomboy scream. "It can't be!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Korean Boron!" Nana said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Everyone screamed like little girls.  
  
"Uh...weird..."  
  
"Hey KB!"  
  
"Nana!"  
  
Both embraced in hugs, and a special handshake. It went like CENSOREDCENSOREDCENSORED!!!!  
  
"Hey! How come we couldn't see the secret handshake?" Asked Popo.  
  
"Cause it's a secret handshake!" KB and Nana roared.  
  
The guys shrunk down. "Sorry..."  
  
Linky blinked "Hey! Aren't we short enough already?"  
  
Point taken....Well, they all returned to normal size and....  
  
"Hey! We're far from the story point!" Said Ness.  
  
Come again?  
  
"Yeah!" Popo piped up. He took out a map. "We are here." He pointed to a spot on the map. "And the plot of the story is waaaaay over here!" He pointed to the wall.  
  
...well, let's fix that, shall we? All the current Smashers, and KB, were all strapped to a rocket.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Now, the rocket turns on and the smashers, and KB, all fly into the mansion, screaming all the way! n.n Bon Voyaje!  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
...until they smash into Pikachu.  
  
KABOOM!  
  
Everything is a total mess, and the only ones who are untouched are KB, Nana, and Pikachu. Fox, Falco, Ness, Popo, and Linky however....were all blackened and hurt.  
  
"That...was weird...." Said KB.  
  
"Tell me about it." Said Pikachu.  
  
Something caught KB's eye. She saw a kinda black material on Pikachu's nose. "Um...Pikachu? You have something on your no-"  
  
"NO I DON'T!" With that, Pikachu ran away.  
  
Something in Nana's mind clicked. "Oh my Word!"  
  
"What? Didja figure something out?"  
  
"No, I think I forgot to turn on the treehouse security!"  
  
BEEP BEEP!  
  
Linky held up a little black box. "I got it...."  
  
"Thanks Linky! Now, To Peach's room!"  
  
"Uh...weren't we there already?" Asked Ness.  
  
"Yes," Said Nana "But KB might see something we missed."  
  
"Like what?" Asked KB.  
  
Nana explained what was going on.  
  
"And the only clue you have is a black hair?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, let's go!"  
  
So Nana, KB, and the burnt guys, marched to Peach's room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally done! REVIEW!


	5. Clues, Flashes, and a matter of Hours

Well! Chapter 5 of Picachu is on it's way!  
  
PooPooPoo: WOULD YOU GET MY NAME RIGHT?!?!?!?  
  
Maaaaaaybe  
  
Ninanu: You will pay dearly for this......  
  
REVIEWER RESPONSES!  
  
Yugioh, King of games: ...real original name....ANYWAYS, The Raffle was already held. But there's another one at chapter 7!  
  
Captain Catastrophe 2: Why, Thank you! And Congrats KB!  
  
DarkWarLordofDoomness: Wow.....long name...anyway, there's a lot of tortureness in store for some characters (COUGHCOUGHPEACHCOUGHCOUGH). AND NOT THE HOKEY POKEY!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
  
NekoRaven: O.O REALLY?!?!?! Well congrats to you!  
  
Broken-Blue-Heart: Yes, it is both weird and funny, and no I don't think you are a retard......  
  
ZAMA: YAY! You reviewed! And yes, there will be much more random rockets, And Cheese!  
  
Dr.Wilopolis: O.O I take that as an insult! J/K! Nice is cool.  
  
Eve Blue Star: It's ok, I have a LOT more! But review anytime, I'll gladly accept it!  
  
Now...there's something I forgot...  
  
Linkerpie: CATERPIE!  
  
More pie?  
  
Linkerpie: -.-;;;  
  
OK then! I don't own Super Smash Bros Melee!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
KB knocked on Peach's door, and it opened on its own. Nobody was in there. Everybody piled in and begun searching...again.  
  
"Hey guys, let's get that pic of Peach and take it with us!" Linky said.  
  
"Yeah!" Ness exclaimed. He opened Peach's dresser drawer, and gasped. "OH NO!"  
  
"What? What is it Ness?" KB exclaimed.  
  
"The pic! It's gone! All that's left is some chewed bits!"  
  
"What pic?"  
  
"Uh....."  
  
Popo nudged Ness. "Smooth move, Ex-Lax"  
  
Ness gathered up the pieces of the photograph. "It was a pic of Peach naked. I think it was from a pinhole camera."  
  
KB put her gloves on and put the pieces in a bag. "This might be crucial."  
  
Nana exited out of the bathroom. "I found this shampoo bottle that was bitten off at the bottom."  
  
"Good, we need to analyze the evidence."  
  
They all exited the room, when Nana noticed something weird. The shampoo bottle she had in her hands was _black_.  
  
Her heart raced, and she had flashback to many evidences....  
  
FLASH!  
  
Nana picked up some hairs, they looked black and brown.  
  
FLASH!  
  
"What? Pikachu got me into it! His Black and brown fur looks cool!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
KB put the chewed bits of hair and the picture in a ziploc bag.  
  
FLASH!  
  
"The pic! It's gone! All that's left is chewed bits!"  
  
FLASH!  
"Pikachu? What's that black stuff on your nose?"  
  
"NOTHING!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"NESS!"  
  
Ness stopped taking pictures with the flash on. "Sorry"  
  
"I just found out who it is."  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped. "Who?"  
  
"The perpetrator is none other than..."  
  
KABOOM! An explosion was heard from down on the 1st floor. They were currently on the 10th floor.  
  
"Wait....You aren't gonna do what I think you're gonna do, are you?" Ness asked.  
  
n.n ROCKET TIME! So they all got on another rocket, and BLASTED OFF!!!  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Through the window, down at a vertical angle and into the lobby they went. When they arrived, they saw the rest of the smashers gathering around someone.  
  
Nana jumped off. "Just as I suspected! The perpetrator is none other than, " She pointed her finger at the middle smasher. "...Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu was staring at everyone, wide eyed. "No, wait!"  
  
"You ate the silverware!" Shouted Samus.  
  
"You ate our Ladder!" Shouter Fox and Falco.  
  
"You ate my HAIR!" Shouted Peach.  
  
Nana walked up to Pikachu. "I think you might be sick with something."  
  
"He is indeed." Dr. Mario walked up to Nana. "He has Pica: Eating non edible items. He needs to be treated right away."  
  
"NO!!! I WONT LET YOU TAKE ME AWAY!!!" Pikachu charged up a thunder, and knocked everybody out.  
  
The last thing Nana saw was Pikachu scurrying out the front door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours later....  
  
Nana woke up with a jolt. She saw that everyone except for KB, DK, and Dr. Mario were still knocked out. "Doc, where is he?"  
  
"I have no idea. KB and DK were the only ones awake."  
  
"I didn't see them Nana."  
  
"Neither did I." said DK.  
  
"We need to find him, before it's too late." Dr. Mario sighed.  
  
"Too late?"  
  
"If he keeps eating like this, he'll be dead in a matter of hours."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WHOA! This is a big Cliffie!  
  
Linkerpie: PIE!!!  
  
...OH RIGHT! (poofs Linky back to normal)  
  
Linky: THANK YOU!!!  
  
Review!!!!


	6. The search is on

CHAPPIE 6!!! And I've figured out how to get the next author (authoress). Whoever is the 60th reviewer! If it doesn't get that far, I'll do the 55th reviewer. I think this might be shorter than the other chappies, SO GET YOUR REVIEWS IN!!!! And it HAS to be THIS chappie. Now, I dunt own SSBM!  
  
"Speak"  
  
'Thought'  
  
((Author interruption))  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nana paced back and forth while others woke up. Se was thinking of the current predicament.  
  
'Possibly the one among the most injured was Pichu. Not because of the thunderbolt, but because Pikachu is his brother. Stupid disease! I should've seen this coming!'  
  
Pichu was also pacing back and forth. Finally, he stopped. "We have to find him."  
  
The commotion stopped, and the ones who were conscious looked at Pichu.  
  
"But Pichu," said Samus, who was setting a splint for Marth's leg, "He could be anywhere! I mean, we'd need a bloodhound to find him!"  
  
"Yeah," said Kb, who was wrapping some bandages around Yoshi's head, "We need someone who can sniff him out!"  
  
Pichu was silent for a second. "Ok, here's what we do. We need Falco, Fox, Zelda, and anyone else who can help."  
  
Zelda looked at Pichu. "I'll help."  
  
Fox smirked. "Yeah, and so will I, and if Falco was conscious right now, he'd say the same thing."  
  
"Hey! I'm conscious!"  
  
"Oh, you could've fooled me!"  
  
"Just because my eyes looked glazed half the time doesn't mean I'm unconscious! I have a disorder!"  
  
Well, Pichu riled up about 7 smashers, and KB, and they all set foot. KB, Pichu, Zelda, and Falco ran on foot to search the ground. Fox took Peach with him on his Airwing and search from, as you say, a bird's eye view.  
  
DK had Nana and Popo on his shoulders, and they search high and low. Before they left, they asked if Dr. Mario wanted to come along.  
  
"No, I need to stay here. Who knows when the rest are going to be able to do anything."  
  
After two long hours, they met up.  
  
Pichu looked worried. "At this rate we'll never find him in time!"  
  
KB's Cell phone rang. "Hello? Yes Doctor......uh-huh.....ok, got it." She hung up.  
  
"Was that Dr.Mario? Is everyone all right?" Asked Popo.  
  
"Yes, everyone's fine, but we've got bigger problems. Dr. Mario estimated the time before Pikachu might die."  
  
Pichu suddenly got quiet.  
  
"We only have 5 more hours."  
  
Pichu trembled. "We need t-to find him. W-we just gotta!"  
  
Fox sighed. "We need back-up!" He brought out his communicator. "Slippy?"  
  
A Hologram of Slippy showed up. "Yeah Fox?"  
  
"Contact Agent Writer."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
An hour later, the airwing landed in front of everyone. Fox climbed out.  
  
"Guys and girls, I'd like you to meet: Agent Writer."  
  
A cloaked figure stepped out. Agent writer took off their cloak to reveal...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SWEET! Ok you reviewers! REVIEW!!! And hope that you might be the lucky one!  
  
MUAHA!


	7. FOUND HIM! And the End, right?

Ok, it has been a while, but here I am updating. Congrats to the person who won the second contest!

I DON'T OWN SSBM….yet (Laughs evilly)

OH! And that person, I'm giving you a Dragon named Xavier! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Writer took off her cloak to reveal Niyanna, a slightly tall girl with a grey sweatshirt, green pants, and a really nice pair of shoes, which looked like they were more than shoes. Her long black hair flowed like it was weightless. She had a small backpack on.

"Falco, I told you to call me Niyanna. I mean geez, Agent Writer is just a codename!"

Popo gawked at Niyanna "You got a girl to do a man's work?"

Falco laughed at Popo. "You are so dead….."

Niyanna reached into her backpack and pulled out a kind of clarinet/flute thingy. She played a few notes, and waited.

Popo smirked "Oh what, am I supposed to be cursed or something?"

"No, but I'd turn around and apologize to Xavier."

Popo gulped. "X-Xavier?" He turned around, and came face to face with a dragon 10 times his size. Xavier was Red dragon with Silver stripes across his back, feet, and 10 foot wings.

"Uh….sorry?"

Xavier took a breath, and burnt Popo to a crisp.

". ow…."

"Now, I understand that Pikachu is missing."

KB walked up. "Can you help us?"

"Yes I can. I've dealt with this disease with my cat. It seems that Pikachu thinks the junk that he's eating is actual food, and food is junk. We need to disguise a real food to look like fake food so that he'll eat it."

Nana took out a piece of cheddar cheese. "We can make this look like soap."

Fox brought out his blaster, fired it, and shaped the cheese like soap

"Let's find him!" Said Niyanna.

I might be able to help!

Niyanna looked around. "Who said that?"

"Oh that's the author!" Explained Popo, now brushing off some ash, "He does crazy stuff to make the story progress!"

"Say what?"

ROCKET TIME!!!!

A rocket suddenly shows up, and everyone jumps on. Niyanna whistles to Xavier.

"Follow us, kay Xave?"

Xavier nodded.

"I think you might need MY help!"

"Who said that?" Asked Pichu

"I did!" And the author himself walked through a side door.

"DAKAT88?!?!?!?" Everyone's mouth dropped, in exception for KB and Niyanna. They saw it from a mile away. Ok, 15 feet away…..

"Call me Dak!"

"Ok 'Dak'." Said Popo, putting hisfingers as quotation marks,"Was that building you came out of the Fanfiction building?"

"Uhhh…..no?"

There's a sign above Dak's head stating "Fanfiction Arcade"

Popo shrugged and got back on the rocket, as did Dak.

"Rocket blast off!!!!" The rocket blasted off into the sky, with Xavier trailing behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pikachu stumbled through an alley, clutching his stomach. He had turned a pale yellow.

'What's happening to me? All I ate was some food!' Pikachu moaned. "Maybe some angel hair spaghetti with an éclair wasn't such a good idea…." After he said that he collapsed on the ground.

Before he blacked out, he saw a dragon land in front of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bit before this…..

"According to my scanner," Dak yelled over the wind, "Pikachu should be right below us!"

Xavier roared, and swooped down into an alley.

"I think Xavier found him! He never misses anything!" yelled Niyanna. She pointed down to where Xavier landed.

Dak noticed that the rocket was losing momentum. "Uh….we might have a bit of a problem…."

"Lemmie guess, " KB said. "The rocket's outta fuel and we'll spiral down to our horrible horrible deaths right?"

"Yep."

"Bring it on!"

The rocket's engines died, and the rocket begun spiraling down to the alley. Everyone was screaming, some for pure terror and some for pure joy (That joy being KB and Niyanna)

They were speeding towards the ground! 30 feet! 20 feet! 10 feet! ONE INCH!!! And they stopped.

Dak laughed. "Whoo, good thing my author powers kicked in!"

He got a good smack in the head…by everyone. Pichu jumped down and next to Pikachu.

"Big Brother!"

Pikachu had turned from yellow to white.

Niyanna grabbed Pikachu and jumped on Xavier. "I'll take him back to the mansion, you guys. Try to keep up!"

"Wait!" Pichu jumped on Xavier's back also. "Take me with you"

Soon, everyone was arguing to get on the Dragon. Then KB shouted "SHUT UP!!!"

Everyone froze, mainly because, in protest, Nana and Popo used their ice hammers.

"Why don't we just go through the front door?"

Everyone was confused.

KB pointed. The alley was in front of the Mansion.

"HOW IN THE?!?!?!" Niyanna gaped at the mansion. "All right, who used their author powers?"

"No one did." Explained DK. "The mansion is deep within Gamerville, on top of a grassy hill. It is seen by everyone in Gamerville. Some alleyways of Gamerville lead directly to the mansion."

Niyanna and KB fell silent.

"Ok, how did DK get smart all of a sudden?"

DK looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, anywhere I see you, you just grunt and shriek in Monkey language."

"Well, I don't normally let people know I'm smart. That way, when they try to pick a fight with me, I've already calculated their loss."

KB just shrugged. "C'mon, we need to get Pikachu inside!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pikachu opened his eyes. Everything appeared blurred. He blinked a couple times, and everything came into focus.

"Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked to his side. Pichu was there, with a relieved face. "Big Bro!! You're all right!"

"Yeah, I'm fine…what happened?"

"You ate everything in the mansion!"

Pikachu weirdly looked at Pichu. "You mean every food?"

Pichu shook his head. "No, Bro. You ate plates, silverware, shampoo…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't remember eating that stuff….though I do remember eating candy that tasted like metal…."

Outside of the room, Dr.Mario was talking to Dak, KB, and Niyanna.

"I don't know how to thank you three. If it wasn't for you, Pikachu would have never made it in time."

"Oh, don't thank us, Dr. M" said Dak.

"Yeah, The Midget Detectives did all the work!" KB explained.

"By the way," Said Niyanna, "Where are the little tykes?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later

In the not-so-secret treehouse, Nana, Popo, Linky, and Ness all lounged around in the treehouse.

"All that work and we get no recognition." Linky kicked his boomerang, which kicked him back…somehow….

Nana sighed. "No worries. We do our work without much gain, remember?"

Popo and Ness were playing "The Game". When Ness lost his final life, he turned around and said, "At least Pikachu is all right."

Just then, Peach burst through the door. "Guys Guys!"

Nana turned to Peach. "Whoa Peach!! What's the matter? And nice hair!"

Peach's remaining hair was dyed black and tied into a bun. "Thanks! Do you really like it? It took me…Wait! Never mind that! Something's happened!"

Nana jumped up. "What!?!? What happened?!"

Peach said nothing, and ran out the door. The Midget Detectives hurriedly put on their costumes and ran with Peach.

Peach ran into the Ballroom, and shut the door quickly. The Midget Detectives quietly stepped in front of the door. Suddenly, the doors opened, and all four of them were blinded in a flashy light.

"SURPRISE!!!!"

When the light cleared, they saw all the smashers smiling. A banner at the end of the room stated: Thank You Midget Detectives!

"You guys…did this…for us?" Linky stood there gaping.

Pikachu walked up. "Without your brilliant deductions, then I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Linky, Popo, and Ness all felt great about the appreciation, but it felt hallow. They all knew what they had to do.

"Listen, we aren't the ones who figured this thing out." Said Popo

"Yeah, it was Nana!" Said Linky.

"oh, you guys!" Nana hugged all three of them in a big group hug.

Everyone "AWWWW!!!"ed, and started applauding.

Popo sniffed, "Yeah, all we did was look at trading cards…"

"…Pushed buttons…"

"..Looked at a naked picture of Peach…"

Peach looked alarmed. "YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Yeah, but it was eaten by Pikachu…"

Popo glared at Ness. "You never know when to shut up, do you?"

Peach had Mario's mallet in her hands. Her eyes glowed a red fury.

Popo looked up at Peach. "uh….3/4 of the Midget Detectives, RUN!!!!"

Peach chased all 3 of them around the room for the rest of the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone went to bed, Pikachu went up to Nana. "Nanba…I'm worried."

Nana looked confused. "About what?"

Pikachu looked down. "Well, you know that Pichu's my biological brother, right?" (HE IS?!?!??!.....well, for the sake of this story he is.)

Nana nodded.

"Well….I'm afraid that he might get the pica disease…isn't it hereditary?"

Nana thought about it for a bit. "I don't have any idea, but Dr.Mario might know a thing or two about the disease."

Pikachu sighed. "Maybe it isn't." His ears perked up. "Yeah, it isn't! Why should I worry? He'll be just fine!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Pokémon room…..

Mewtwo and Jigglypuff were around Pichu's bed. They were worried about him. He had been tossing and turning and making some weird noises.

"What's wrong with him Mewtwo?"

"I have no idea. His mind's a jumbled mess!"

Pichu tossed and turned, moaning incoherently. Then, his eyes snapped open. They were glowing blood red.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, whaja think? Stay tuned for the exciting sequel to Picachu!

Oh, by the way, REVIEW!!!!


End file.
